


Morning after

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Just a happy, consenting couple, having fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-01-31 08:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Wedding night activities put off until the morning after since someone passed out the night before.
Collections: Anonymous





	Morning after

**-The long awaited wedding night....morning-**

\---

Once Seb sobered up and they got all the kids out of the way, Wanda pulled Seb into their room and locked the door. “You, me, bed, now.” She told him. Seb squeaked. “Right now?” he watched Wanda stripping her dress off. “Yes.” she said simply.

Seb blushed hard. "But-But...Right now?" He repeated. He feared for himself. He shouldn't have fallen asleep. Wanda was going to be so mean to him… He blushed even harder (stupid blood!! Learn to flow normally!!!) when Wanda was finally free of her beautiful dress and ran her hands slowly over her naked body. "You don't want me~?" She asked with a soft voice and a very sexy look. Sebastian twitched when he felt his lower zone warming up. "Oh god...You're using it against me...You know I can't ignore my low (disgusting and primitive) animal-like instincts with you!" He whined. It was weird. He could only feel THIS way with Wanda, despite seeing other pretty women before. To his despair, he also felt sexually attracted to Iván after a while, so his best guess was that he could only feel it after some sort of attachment to the person.

Thinking about that asshole almost ruined his mood, but his now wife distracted him with a kiss and sitting on top of him to push him down. She rocked her hips, rubbing herself against the bulge in his pants. "I brought my...equipment...to make you sooo mine today~" She whispered, almost breathlessly. Seb groaned, feeling his dick throb with want. The good news was that he wasn't blushing anymore. All that blood went down there instead. (Stupid human body!)

Then her words caught up to him and Seb snapped out of the horny haze of his arousal. "Wait. Your equipment?" Seb asked. The only response was a teasing grin and his girlfri--WIFE, grinding against him as she pulled his clothes off. "Hm… how do you feel about being blindfolded while I have my wicked way with you~?" She purred. Seb squeaked and wished he could blush. Well, he could blush a little, but his dick was happily sticking up and greedily taking all his blood for himself. 

How disgusting. 

"Why blindfolded?" Seb asked suspiciously. Wanda kissed along his neck. "Because then it'll be a surprise~"

Seb opened his mouth when Wanda pursed her lips. "But~ No using your...magic eye or whatever you do to see, that's cheating~" Seb's face fell a little. Not seeing at all? But that was...upsetting. It bothered him a lot to not see. But...Wanda wouldn't do anything to hurt him, they just got married after all. He could trust her, she was his human after all…

"Ok, but the safe word is noodle." Seb looked up at Wanda with a very serious look. Wanda giggled at the silly word and jumped a little. "Alright~" As she was still sitting over him, Seb moaned a little as she continued rubbing herself against him. "Don't worry~ this'll be fun. And if you want, you could try blindfolding me afterward, so we can take turns."

Seb hadn't even considered that. "...okay. Yeah. That sounds good."

"Great!" Wanda grinned and rolled off Seb and the bed to go get a small bag from under the bed. She snuck it into the room the night before, expecting to use it for her long awaited wedding night. That plan fell through but her wedding-after morning would be great too! Seb laid on the bed and waited for her. "So...do I close my eye or?"

"You've got an eyepatch, just switch it to the other side and close your eyes." Wanda told him. Seb suddenly laughed. "Or I could wear DOUBLE EYE PATCHES!" Wanda giggled too. "You would look ridiculous."

"Don't underestimate Two-Patch, the greatest pirate in all the seas!" Seb crowed. Wanda watched him play with his eye patch for a bit, muttering about how he needed to buy another pair so he could walk around with both on.

He was like a baby (despite being older than her). Wanda almost felt bad for what she was about to do with him...Almost. She was so going to enjoy making him scre--she saw him pull his eye patch over to cover his only working eye and paused for a second when she saw the scarred hollow of his missing eye, losing her train of thought. Seb didn't see her expression, and he squeaked when Wanda placed a hand gently to his face and kissed him. 

"Oh Sebas…" She whispered, kissing at the scars softly. Her poor sweet baby. Fine, she wouldn't make him scream. But she was going to make sure he enjoyed this as much as possible. He deserved it.

"Wanda?" Seb asked, confused about what she was doing. When he realized she was stroking his scars, he went quiet. "You… no-" he tilted his head away as a hand came up to cover half his face, the ugly half. "Don't-- it's gross--"

"It's not gross at all." Wanda placed her hand over his. "I love you. I love every part of you. I'm not going to shy away from this."

"...you really don't mind it?" Seb asked. Wanda sighed. "Of course not. Your scars don't take away from how much I love you. They're not gross, or ugly, or whatever other thing you call them in your head." She felt Seb tremble a little before his hand finally let go and stopped covering his face. Wanda kissed at his scars again. "I will show you how much I love you. Every, single, inch of your body." She said in between kisses. "I will lather you with my love inside and out until you believe it." She wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "Until you really believe it."

Seb wasn't sure if he felt happy or… well, he WAS happy. But it was a strange, tight sort of happiness. Like he couldn't breath but also like he didn't even want to. Belatedly, he realized his was crying. And Wanda was kissing up his tears as they came. "I-I want…" "Yes?" Wanda asked lovingly. "I...I want you to love me, forever." Seb whispered. Wanda smiled, not that Seb could see her expression, which made the situation even more vulnerable, Seb was laying there, only able to feel what Wanda did. She could do anything to him. 

But she kissed him again, caressing his face and his chest. "I swear I'll love you forever...And I'll show you just how much I love you~ Yes?" She gently trailed a finger across and down his chest until she reached the bulge trapped under his underwear. Seb shivered hard. Now that he couldn't see, everything came like a surprise, he felt more sensitive. He could feel the blood pumping through his veins, through his dick, throbbing with heat and want. He loved Wanda so much. He wanted to show her how much he did. And Wanda liked sex, so they were going to fuck and… And Seb wanted to make it really good. To make her feel good the way she loved so much. And, well, he loved it too, even if he didn't always feel it.

Wanda stroked Seb's thighs. He wiggled, whimpering as his dick twitched. "I'm going to touch you everywhere." She told him. "All~ over you. Do you want that?"

"Yeeeeeesssss~" Seb panted, circles he was so hard. He needed this. Why did such a primitive thing have to feel so freaking nice?! Wanda leaned forward and gripped his underwear with her teeth, pulling it slowly away until his dick sprang up, freed at last. Seb moaned from even just this one little thing. He was really sensitive. It was one of the many things Wanda loved about him. She pulled his underwear completely off, using her hands to lift him up to slide it out from his legs. She squeezed a nice handful of his butt as she went. So nice~ she took this time to think about the difference in the Seb now from the Seb she'd known as a teen. (God that was over thirteen years ago...)

He'd been so skinny, underweight and overworked, with very dark bags under his eyes. A mess of pain and fear. Body always covered in freshly made scars. The man before her now was so different. He filled out in all the best ways. Really, the men in his family were all thicc boys. Wanda squeezed Seb's thighs again. Soft yet firm, so nice to cuddle against. She sighed and nuzzled her cheek against his dick, nestling herself between his legs. Seb had grown into such a beautiful man. And she was going to show him just how much she loved all of him.

Her hands groped around, pinching, caressing and stroking along his body. Seb was making wonderful sounds all through her exploration. She traced the muscles along his stomach, she wrapped her hand around his dick, she kissed his tip, enjoying all of this. This beautiful man was hers, all hers, just as she was his. His dick was the perfect size for her hand, her fingers folding around it so naturally, the smooth curve of his dick arching out so delicately. Wanda kissed his dick again. Seb was panting heavily, whining as he writhed. "Wa-Wanda~" he thrust his hips. "A-are you going to--"

Wanda strooo~ked along his length, all the way up and down. Seb arched back, moaning loudly. "Wa-Wa-Wa--!" He stuttered, too aroused to articulate. He continued thrusting his hips, pushing his dick into her hand. Wanting, needing more friction. He wasn't even thinking anymore, surrendered before the carnal instincts of his species. "Wan-Wa--!"

Wanda loved watching this. Seeing how much Seb wanted her. And she wanted him just as much. Her pussy was aching with heat. She had her free hand (with some lube) down between her legs, thrusting her fingers in and rubbing her clit, because if she didn't she'd go insane. Her pussy wanted something inside it. She wanted something inside it. Preferably Seb's dick. Well, she left the 'equipment' that she took out on the bed for now. She would use it later. After her round 1 with Seb.

If Seb could see her expression, he'd start fearing for himself. He was too lost in pleasure for now.

Wanda moved to reposition herself, one hand on Seb's dick, stroking along to his thrusts, the other hand spreading herself open, ready for him. She lowered herself during the moment he pulled back and then moaned when he thrust forward and found not her hand but something much tighter. Seb cried out, his dick enveloped by the heat of his wife's pussy. Wanda sat herself all the way onto his dick. She felt so wonderfully full with him inside her. She squeezed him. "Come on baby. Keep going." She purred, running her hands along his hair and face as she rocked her hips against him.

Seb thrust faster, sliding his dick in and out of her, panting with relief as his dick finally got what it wanted. Wanda gasped in ecstasy as well, she loved to feel so full. She was rocking her hips to match his thrusts, fast and hard, that way they would always feel each other moving. And this was just the beginning~! From experience, she knew that she could get Seb to cum multiple times before he passed out, longer if she gave him a chance to rest in between orgasms (thanks to her 'training' him). So she had plenty of time to have her way with him. (And NOW she was sure she was protected so their fun wouldn't end in another little demon inside her).

Wanda felt his dick twitch inside her, she knew he was about two seconds away from coming. She squeezed him, clamping her legs around him as he cried out and pulled slightly at his hair as her fingers thread through the brown locks. Seb came, and Wanda could feel the cum pouring into her. She grinned. She loved the feeling, even if it made a mess everywhere.

Seb groaned loudly as he threw himself back, panting. That was...so good, yeah...One of the perks of being human and having a material body was that it was easy to make it feel good!

Wanda knew a lot about how to make it feel even better!

"You liked that?" She asked sweetly. Seb nodded slowly, still wearing his eye patch on the working eye. "Nngh...I love you…" Wanda's eyes sparkled and got off Seb. It gave him a false sense of peace, but his peace was quickly gone when he felt a hand gripping his dick once again. "Oh, the fun is just starting sweetie, and you make me much more horny with your dick hard~" he hadn't fully softened up yet, which meant she could play some more.

She pulled out a condom and the bottle of lube she got just for this and squeezed some out into her hand. She rubbed it together, warming the slick substance up before sliding the condom onto her hand, over her fingers, reaching out to rub it along Seb's butt. He squeaked as Wanda lifted his legs, spread his legs and ran her hand between his butt cheeks. "Wanda?" Seb shivered at the feeling.

"Just relax and let me do my thing~" Wanda grinned, slowly running her fingers across his balls and asshole. The lube make a slick, wet sound. Seb whined and Wanda felt his asshole twitching against her fingers as she smeared the lube around it. She licked her lips. Well….

She lifted his eye patch just for this. Seb blinked slowly and his eye widened a bit. Slowly, Wanda pulled out her strap on and teasingly rubbed it against his entrance. Sebastian cried out at the feeling. Gosh, being teased was so horrible but incredible too!! His dick twitched as well, ready to go on a second round.   
  
It completely hardened when he saw Wanda rubbing her clit and slowly inserting the inner dildo inside of her, moaning, before strapping the rest of it around her hips. He wanted to blush at the sight of his wife with a huge and thick dildo which she was going to use to fuck him, but he could only whimper in pleasure as she rubbed and stretched his ass again with her fingers, sticking her fingers inside and wiggling them.

"Wan-Wanda…" He shivered when she moved his eye patch again. Back to the dark. "Hang on baby, I need you to relax, don't want to hurt you." Wanda told him as she poured more lube out. She spread it along the strap on even as she continued thrusting her fingers in and out of her husband. Seb was loosening up, which was good. She loved feeling his insides, feeling the way his ass almost instinctively sucked at her fingers, pulling her in.

"Wanda--please-!" Seb gasped, he was writhing on the bed, burning with want. Her fingers in his ass felt good, but he knew what she was planning and he wanted that long dildo inside him. Just imagining it made him moan. He'd had male partners before, and he wouldn't say he disliked getting fucked. But knowing that this was Wanda, a female who normally wouldn't be able to fuck him in this way, biologically speaking, made that part of himself that loved and craved for contradictions, go wild. "Pleasepleaseplease--" Seb begged. He needed this.

Wanda leaned down to kiss him. Loving the way his voice strained so desperately. "Of course~" And she pulled her fingers out to press the strap on against his entrance instead. Wanda could feel the pressure and resistance, as the other end of the strap on inside herself was pressed deeper, rubbing against her clit so deliciously, and then she pushed.

Seb cried out, feeling his cheeks spread as that firm rod began to fill him up. It was thick, hard and slick, moving relentlessly forward without much resistance. Not that Seb wanted to resist, not when the strap on pressed against his prostate and sent stars across his vision. "Ooh! Aaaaah!!" Seb screamed when Wanda began thrusting. She wasn't even fully inside yet, but Seb didn't care, he rocked his own hips back at her, angling himself to make sure that strap on hit his prostate each time.

He felt like a slut, but he couldn't care less. He wanted more. "Wanda!! Aah!! Harder! Go deeper!!"

"Of course dear~" Wanda purred as she began thrusting harder, gripping Seb's legs so she could pull him in, rocking him into the bed, pounding at him as he screamed her name over and over. She could see his toes curling as he was pulled up, bent over as she knelt above him and thrust down into that hungry asshole. The slick sounds were barely heard over the volume of Seb's screams, and Wanda was glad the room was soundproof. She didn't want anyone else to hear these wonderful sounds that Seb was making just for her.

She thrust harder, feeling her own orgasm building up. The more she thrust, the more the dildo inside her moved and rubbed so nice against her clit.

She saw the way Seb's dick twitched. With the way he was bent, his dick was pointed at his own face and Wanda's mischievous side couldn't let that go. She thrust harder, watching his dick slap around and knew the exact moment when--

"Aaaahhhhh!" Seb cried out as he came for the 2nd time that day, covering his own chest with his cum. Wanda didn't stop thrusting into his ass, wanting to reach her own orgasm just by fucking him. Each of her thrusts seemed to make his dick spurt out another small string of cum, and Wanda had fun watching it splatter up his neck and face, the image was so arousing she reached her own climax. She twitched and collapsed on top of him, pushing the dildo inside all the way to the base when she did, and panted. Wow. That… was quite the workout.

Sebastian twitched. Every time he moved, he felt the dildo moving. It only served to make him twitch more and repeat the cycle. "W-Wanda…" He whined. It felt good, but that was the problem! He was somewhat strung out, everything felt incredibly sensitive, especially his poor ass. He fumbled around a little, rolling onto his side and feeling the strap on slide out of him, he moaned at that, twitching again.

He felt a sort of emptiness now, without that thick thing inside him. But it was fine. He felt around blindly, still wearing his eye patch, and felt along Wanda's body, getting some squeaks from her as Seb began unknowingly groping her. "Seb??" Wanda squeaked when his hands trailed up her stomach and bumped against her breasts.

"Mm tryin' to find your face so I can kiss you." Seb whined, his hands following the curve of Wanda's breasts, brushing past her nipples and making her squeak again. With his sight gone, Seb ended up squeezing harder than he normally did (always being too afraid of hurting her) and Wanda rather liked the rougher touches. He was usually pretty hands off, letting Wanda lead in their time together, so Wanda quite enjoyed this turnaround.

Still affected by his orgasm, Seb managed to realize what he was doing was something Wanda was enjoying (good boy!) So he decided to test that out. Blindly, he searched for her breasts again and massaged them. Wanda moaned softly. It felt so good, fuck. He was pulling at them and making them bounce a little. "Seb, you fuck…" She groaned. 

He smirked. So he had the control now, huh? Great! He buried his face into her large breasts and teasingly rubbed her nipples with his lips. The blonde shivered and panted, rubbing her legs as she felt herself getting even more wet than before. Fuck~

As he got more into it, he began sucking her nipples, which caused Wanda to cry out. Seb still had his hands on her breasts, squeezing them and licking blindly at her. 

Wanda had to open her eyes when she felt her clit being rubbed by another hand. "S-Seb…?" He...He had 4 arms now, one pair was yellow… and… were those bricks?

"...Do, Do I need to see?" He asked breathlessly. Wanda twitched in pleasure. He was so going to stop this if he saw his weird demon arms (he was so embarrassed by them) and this was too arousing to let it pass. "N-No...Just keep touching me!" She said instead, relaxing into his embrace. That yellow hand of his was still playing with her slit, sliding around between the folds of her pussy and it was driving her mad. “I like it.” Wanda told him, because positive reinforcement worked wonders on her dear Sebastian. It worked this time too, since she could see the bright smile lit up his face and he nuzzled into her breasts again. “I’m glad.” He said sincerely.

Geez~ Wanda couldn’t believe he was so pure, even after all the naughty things they did together. She brought her hands up to caress his head, stroking his hair. “Well, lets both feel good together.” She whispered, moaning softly as the hand between her legs began to slowly rub their fingers inside her. She wanted to spend this time together, just the two of them.

And… well, with everyone else exhausted, distracted or hungover, Wanda grinned. She was sure she could have Seb all to herself for at least another few hours~

She was soooo glad that Seb's powers helped making this super fun~ She wouldn't be able to do all this if she hadn't trained him to be more resistant. Thank God for his magical stamina! 

\---


End file.
